smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Fierce (Episode)
|season=Season 4 |episode=3 (135 in total) |air_date=October 11, 2007 |previous_episode=Kara |next_episode=Cure }} "Fierce" is the third episode in the seventh season of Smallville, and the one hundred-thirty-fifth episode overall. It aired on October 11, 2007. Summary signs up for the "Miss Sweet Corn" pageant and meets three meteor-infected vixens who plan to use their powers to steal a treasure map to the hidden Smallville time capsule. After Tyler witnesses Kara using her powers, the girls pretend to be her friends, but are really planning to use her for their devious plan. Meanwhile, returns to the . Recap brings to the centennial Smallville Harvest Festival, but she tells him she prefers to search for the blue crystal. Clark tells her not to use her powers and to just try to fit in. Kara spots Jimmy Olsen, who is taking pictures of contestants, and is attracted to him. Three girls, Tyler Crenshaw, Tempest Drake and Carly Meadows, arrive shortly later and sign up for the Miss Sweet Corn beauty contest. Clark tells Kara about the time capsule and the legend of the treasure. At the , Clark is working in the barn when comes in and walks quietly behind him. He thinks it's Kara. She puts her hand on his shoulder and he turns around and sees Lana. The two embrace. Meanwhile, Carly is talking on the phone about their plan to get the money from this contest. She walks into a flower shop, but the room freezes in seconds. In the Kents' house, Lana explains to Clark that she didn't tell him she was going to fake her death because she was trying to protect him. She also tells him that Chloe can't know she's alive until she clears her name before reappearing. Clark tells Lana she can stay with him, so she moves in with him. Kara walks in wearing a red bikini swimsuit with black heels and announces that she's entering the Sweet Corn beauty contest. Clark explains that Kara is his cousin. Lana leaves, giving the two time alone. Clark tries to explain she shouldn't bring attention to herself by entering the pageant. Kara points out that Clark got the chance to be a football star. Clark takes Kara to the barn where he tries to teach her to control her heat vision. He demonstrates by drawing a face on a watermelon with his, but when he gives Kara a chance, she purposefully explodes it all over him and announces that she will learn by herself. Clark gets mad and Kara storms off. The girls are preparing for the beauty contest. Tyler tells Tempest she had no choice and had to kill Carly. Kara then goes up to them and asks for help with her makeup. Tyler ignores her and Tempest makes a rude remark. Kara is upset by their hostility and leaves. As she is walking past the flower shop, she spots the frozen corpse of Carly. At LuthorCorp, Agent Carter of the U.S. Department of Domestic Security has arrived to talk with . Agent Carter intends to have his men search for the woman in Lex's drawing. is meeting Jimmy at the when Jimmy shows her a photo of Carly's frozen corpse. Grant Gabriel then walks nearby while talking on his cell phone with . He sees the photo and tells Chloe to chase the story. At the Kent farm, Clark is telling Lana how hard it is to tell Kara not use her powers. She tells him to give Kara a chance. Meanwhile at the , the contestants are rehearsing. Jimmy is there, taking photos of the contestants. Kara spots him and gives a smile as he takes a picture of her. Jimmy then sees Tyler and Tempest heading into the back room and goes after them. They're talking about Carly and say that they need this pageant as a distraction to go after the time capsule. Jimmy snaps a photo of them and leaves. When he gets in his car, cold air suddenly fills up the car through the vents; everything including Jimmy starts to freeze. As Tyler is leaving, she sees Kara pulling off Jimmy's car door with one hand using her super strength. Lex arrives at the Kent farm to talk with Lana. She asks him if he took care of everything as he said he was going to do; he tells her yes. He also asks her to see that everything he did was because he loves her. Lana tells him coldly he has no right to ask that and goes to the door. Lex tells Lana that Clark has a cousin visiting and that he is looking forward to meeting her. Clark and Chloe arrive at the hospital, where they meet up with Kara, who is watching over Jimmy. Clark is concerned that someone might have seen her use her powers. Kara then gets upset, saying she was too busy saving Jimmy's life and storms off. Chloe gives Clark information on the three girls: that they are meteor freaks, and that they've been in the Midwest committing robberies. She also thinks that they plan to steal the time capsule. Kara is at the Talon backstage packing her things when Tyler and Tempest come in and tell her that they know she has powers. They also ask for her help in getting the time capsule. When they show her a photo of the time capsule, Kara spots a picture of a Kryptonian medallion in the photo and agrees to help. At night, Tyler and Tempest go to the time capsule and see that Kara has taken the map. They then head off to the pageant and participate until Clark arrives. At the Luthor Mansion, Lex is talking with Carter again about the woman in the drawing. He says that the woman he's looking for doesn't exist and that she is just a fantasy. He gives information on other events happening in Smallville. Back at the pageant, Kara is selected as the winner, but the sheriff comes and arrests her. Clark arrives at the Sheriff's office to talk to Kara, who is in a holding cell. He fusses at her for stealing the map and she explains the treasure is Kryptonian, but claims she didn't tell him because he has been completely uninterested and condescending towards her. She wants to simply bend the bars and walk out, but he convinces her to stay put until Chloe can get her out legally. Clark insists that Kara tell him where the map is, but she admits a freak gust of wind blew it away. Exasperated, Clark walks away and Chloe diffuses the situation by asking Kara to explain what was on it. At a gas station in town, Tyler and Tempest have dug the treasure up, but think that it is nothing. Clark appears and Tempest uses her powers and throws a tornado at him, which unearths , weakening him. Kara shows up and stops both Tempest and Tyler. Clark thanks her and they embrace. The next day, Clark and Kara talk about the Kryptonian medallion. She tells him it must be an SOS. She says she got a job at the Talon as a waitress and will work harder on fitting in and not exposing her powers, but Clark needs to realize that the two of them will never be human. She tells Clark he is fooling himself if he thinks he can live a simple life growing old with Lana. Jimmy is dropping Chloe off at the apartment when he remarks that he is now beginning to understand Chloe's previous assumptions that all eventually become psychotic. He declares that he will "help her" rid the town of meteor-infected people. Kara interrupts to pick up her bag. Already pretending not to be upset, Chloe notices Kara and Jimmy sharing a long look. Clark and Lana are walking through the carnival. Lana tells Clark she thought he wouldn't forgive her for marrying Lex. Clark tells her nothing could change the way he feels about her. Lana tells him she never wants the past to come between them again and she wants them to be always together, so they decide to start dating again. After one of Lex's men reports to Lex that they found the girl in his drawing, Lex approaches Kara as she is leaving the Talon. He thanks her for saving his life at the river, but she denies being there. Lex doesn't buy it and warns her that he'll find out the truth. Cast Starring * Clark Kent * Lex Luthor * Lana Lang * Chloe Sullivan * Jimmy Olsen * Kara Kent Guest Starring * Grant Gabriel * Tyler Crenshaw * Agent Carter Co-Starring * Tyler Crenshaw * Tempest Drake * Carly Meadows Notes * Antagonist: Weather Girls * This is the first episode Jimmy Olsen appears in where he's billed in the opening credits as a part of the regular main cast. He had received billing in the opening credits of the first 2 episodes of this season, but did not appear in them. * Kara blasted away the meteor rocks with , showing yet another reaction different from previous episodes. In Whisper, Clark's heat vision was reflected back onto him and in Onyx, it caused the green kryptonite to turn . (However, in all three instances, the meteor rocks were in various states of refinery. In Whisper, it was a polished gemstone shot with short bursts, and in Onyx it was a solid rock hit by a concentrated and focused blast. Here it is was pieces of Kryptonite in a larger piece of rock making it likely that her heat vision primarily struck the rock rather than the Kryptonite.) * The announcement of the pageant contestants contains a few errors in regards to the order of shown contestants. The contestants are standing in line when Clark arrives just in time to hear Kara announced, even though she was clearly just third in line. The girl that was previously called first (Cindy Walker) is now in line again behind Kara, to be called again, and the girl previously second in line (Elizabeth Johnston) switches positions. * In the shot of Smallville High's street at the beginning of this episode, the shop with 'Smallville Furnishings' on its front was the same building used as the 'Fordman's Department Store'. The store may have closed since both George Fordman and Whitney Fordman passed away several years prior. * This is the first episode of Smallville to feature a Smallville Sheriff in the final cut of an episode since the death of Sheriff Nancy Adams in the episode Lockdown. Another Sheriff appeared in a filmed scene of the episode Tomb, but that scene was cut before the final edit of that episode. * Kara and Jimmy's mutual attraction in this episode reflects a similar flirtation between Supergirl and Jimmy in Silver Age comic books. That flirtation culminated in an "imaginary story" (the term used to describe a comics story that wasn't a part of the main comics' continuity) where Jimmy and Kara were married. * A deleted scene for this episode shows Kara performing a magician's act for the talent portion of the Miss Sweet Corn pageant. With Clark as a volunteer, Kara used her to transition herself from behind a purple curtain to the back row of the audience, earning mass applause from the audience. * In another deleted scene, Chloe and Lana reunite. * This is the 16th episode in a row in which Clark wears his Red Jacket/Blue Shirt attire. This is the longest span of episodes he has worn this for. Trivia *Jimmy is frozen almost to death in this episode. Aaron Ashmore's twin brother Shawn Ashmore is known for his portrayal of Bobby Drake, the Iceman, in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/X-Men_(film_series) X-Men films]. Continuity * Agent Carter was first seen experimenting on Kara's ship in the previous episode, Kara. * mentions that he had been saved twice by a Kent referring to the Porsche accident in Pilot. * Jimmy was last seen in Noir. * Clark trying to teach Kara how to control her abilities (namely her heat vision) is similar to Jonathan's lessons in Heat (funnily enough, Jonathan told him to always practice away from the barn - in this episode he's teaching Kara in the barn). Likewise, the tantrum he pitches over Kara entering the beauty pageant when Kara blows up the watermelon is similar to those Jonathan pitched about Clark playing football. * In addition, when Kara sees Jimmy at the corn festival taking pictures, her attraction to him begins to flare up her heat vision. When Clark tells her this has happened to him before he was referencing the occurrence in Heat when his beautiful sex-ed teacher Desirée Atkins enters the classroom and Clark's eyes flare up and start a fire in the classroom. This was when he first developed his . Spoiler * The purpose and owner of the medallion that Kara found is revealed a few months later in Persona. Locations * ** Smallville Medical Center ** Kent Farm *** Kent Barn ** Talon ** Luthor Mansion * Metropolis ** Quotes : : (wearing a bikini) Say hello to the next Miss Sweet Corn. : : Uh, listen, uh, when I talked about fitting in, I was... thinking of something with more clothes. Th-this is definitely not blending in. : : You mean "undercover." : : Yes, exactly, and this is... not covered. Um, look, can you go change, please? : : But, I- : : Now! : : Fine. (she superspeeds and changes quickly) You said "now". : : Well, I guess I don't have to ask which side of the family you're from. : : It's all about control, which you don't have. : : Me? Get back to me when you can fly, Earth boy. : : Well, you're the one who almost lit up the whole fair. : : Has anyone ever told you're a little uptight? You definitely get that from your father. :Agent Carter: I had a feeling the mystique of anonymity wouldn't last long against a Luthor? : : Against? Throwing down the gauntlet when we've barely been introduced? : : I don't suppose I can ask you to somehow see that every horrible thing I did was because I truly do love you? : : No, you can't ask that. : : Don't you learn anything! Breaking into the time capsule! What were you thinking! : : I was thinking I had to get to that map before anyone else could : : You shouldn't have stolen it at all! : : Even if the treasure it leads to is Kryptonian? : : Then why wouldn't you tell me? : : Hmm, where do you want me to start? Your patronizing watermelon tutorials, your reprimands, or your general disinterest in everything I've done since I've shown up? : : (hugging Clark after saving him) Clark, I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you! : : For once, I'm not. : : You saved me, and even though that's not the way I would have done it, I know that you need to figure out how to use your abilities your own way. : : Does that mean you're going to stop trying to tell me what to do? : : Probably not. Isn't that what family's for? : : Twice I've been pulled back from the brink of death, and both times it was by a member of the family. I'm not a man who believes in coincidences. Sooner or later, I'll find out the truth. Are you a savior? Or are you a warning? Category:Episodes Category:Smallville Episodes Category:Smallville Season 7 Episodes